


tea and (cup)cake.

by omasai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, One-Shot, Pet Names, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: Vi's last case.





	tea and (cup)cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is REAL short and based off some fanart I saw and it made me sad so here u go.

“Light?” Caitlyn asks, nudging Vi in her shoulder as she stares out at the grey sky.

Vi fishes out a cigarette from her pocket and holds it towards Caitlyn, she lights it up for her and leans against the balcony.

  
The two stand in silence for a while, Caitlyn staring at Vi fiddle and bite the cigarette between her teeth and exhale smoke, the same colour as the sky.

“It’s going to rain.”

Vi simply nods in response.

“Make sure to bring an umbrella.”

“Alright,” Vi says, squeezing the ash from her stick into the railing.

  
“I made some tea,” Caitlyn mumbles, fiddling with her fingers.

Vi turns to her, giving her a sympathetic smile before ruffling her hair, “I’ll have a cup.”

 

* * *

 

Vi sips her tea and scans the paper, while Caitlyn sits opposite and reads through a case file.

“This seems dangerous, I think I should come,” Caitlyn puffs.

Vi smiles and reaches over, caressing Caitlyn’s hand with her own.

“It’ll be okay, cupcake. Trust me. I’m Piltover’s finest.”

She gives her a wink, causing Caitlyn to smile.

“I know~” Caitlyn hums, closing the file.

“Make sure to eat before you go, alright?”

Vi puts her teacup down and runs her hand alongside Caitlyn’s face.

“I will.”

She leans over the table to place a kiss on her cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

Midnight.

The stars are glossy amidst the storm.

  
Caitlyn stares out the window, waiting for Vi’s return.

The worried feeling from earlier is rising back up like bile.

A sickening feeling.

  
Caitlyn shoves on a coat before heading out. If there’s really no issue - it shouldn’t matter if she makes a visit to Vi during her job.

The concrete is wet and the leaves from trees hang low, sheltering the streets.

Caitlyn sees a red splot before her feet, she lowers her body to inspect it more closely.

She hears grunting and tightens her lips.

Stepping on the splatter of red, she follows the trail into a nearby alley.

By the time she reaches the ominous alleyway, she’s out of breath and sees her.

  
Vi is crumpled up against a wall, bleeding from her shoulder, her hand, and her stomach.

Caitlyn rushes over, letting out panicked noises and tumbling through her pockets to get a rolled up and wet bandage.

Vi lets out a weak smile as she hastily and messily wraps up her hand.

  
“What happened?” Caitlyn asks, exasperated.

Vi shakily grabs a cigarette and motions towards Caitlyn.

She lights it, willingly as tears flood her eyes.

After exhaling a murky cloud of smoke, she speaks.

  
“Someone like me was never meant to work for the force.”

  
Her voice is raspy and quiet.

Caitlyn applies pressure to her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

  
“No, no, you were! You’re amazing, please stay awake.”

  
Vi coughs and drops her cigarette, the ash melting into the wet cement.

She holds Caitlyn’s face in her hands.

  
“It’s okay, cupcake.”

  
Caitlyn’s tears flow naturally and uncontrollably. Camouflaging in the rain.

Vi pulls Caitlyn in for a kiss.

They hold that position for a long time, and once they finally break, Vi smiles.

  
“Let’s have tea again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk much about the lore i try not to focus on it too much but they are lesbians so!!! uwu


End file.
